A Sailed Backed Terror
A Sailed Backed Terror is the first episode the of 1st season the American Remake of Primeval. Summary Evolutionary Zoologist Nick Cutter and his daughter Amanda investigate a series of strange animal attacks and soon find themselves confronted by a pack of animals believed to have being extinct for millions of years. Needing help they enlist a team of government agents to find how a pack of extinct animals are alive and going on a rampage in the 21st century. Plot In 2000 at an empty car park at McDonalds late at night a pack of sailed backed dinosaur like beasts emerge from the forest chasing a woman. The woman hides within a dustbin as the pack pass by, however one of them sniffs her out and alerts the pack. The quickly jumps out of the dustbin and runs into the McDonalds restaurant, however the creatures smash into the McDonalds. They kill a worker as the woman escapes and flees across the car park into the nearby woods, the creatures follow her to the edge of the wood and roar after her. Twelve years later, professor Nick Cutter, his daughter Amanda and his assistant Stephen Hart drive to the State University of New York. Whilst heading to Nick's office they meet Connor Temple, a somewhat bumbling student, arriving at Nick's office, he shows Connor a fossilized fish that supposedly vanished from the fossil record when one popped up in the Indian Ocean and says its the evolutionary puzzles that he's interest in. Connor then shows a newspaper article concerning the recent sightings of a pack of mysterious creatures, Cutter dismisses them as a hoax. However when Connor brings up the news that they were seen where his wife Helen and Amanda's mother disappeared twelves years earlier, Cutter then decides to investigate, Meanwhile at the Bronx Zoo, a zookeeper named Abby Maithland is told by her boss about a boy named Trevor who has a strange looking lizard as a pet, Abby goes to Trevor's and he introduces her to his pet Rex. Amazed at what Rex is, Abby asks Trevor to show her where he found him, whilst walking to where Trevor found him, they come across the remains of a torn apart cow which spooks them. At the McDonalds where Helen when missing, they examine a delivery truck that the creatures attacked. The driver of the truck says that the creatures then vanished back into the nearby forest after they had eaten all the food in the truck. After going to the nearby hotel for some food Nick and Amanda meet a woman called Claudia Brown who shows them a pick of the creatures, she then explains that they have the same interest in the creatures. Appearances Characters * Helen Cutter (first appearance) * Nick Cutter (first appearance) * Amanda Cutter (first appearance) * Stephen Hart (first appearance) * Connor Temple (first appearance) * Abby Maitland (first appearance) * Tim Parker (first appearance) * Rex (first appearance) * Claudia Brown (first appearance) * Danny Quinn (first appearance) * Tom Ryan (first appearance) * James Lester (first appearance) * Trevor (first appearance) * Trevor's mother (first appearance) * Others Creatures * Sarcopterygian (first appearance) * Coelurosauravus (first appearance) * Dimetrodon (first appearance) * Edaphosaurus (first appearance) * Ammonite (first appearance) * Rex (first appearance) Locations * Objects and technology * Connor Temple's database (first appearance)